


Are You Afraid of the Dark?

by drunkenpandaren



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenpandaren/pseuds/drunkenpandaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blood moon rises over Equestrian City. Halloween is coming. In a tale inspired by R.L. Stine and the Are You Afraid of the Dark series comes a tale most macabre...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Afraid of the Dark?

From the haze of jealousy to the dark coldness of loneliness, she slipped hoof by hoof into the abyss of nightmare. Her power grew with each step of her descent, until finally, she was sealed, languishing on the moon, imprisoned there by the light of the sun.

For a thousand years, she waited for the day she could create the Eternal Night. Seize victory for the darkness and seal away the sun as she had once been sealed, blotting out every point of light until nothing but shadow remained.

But the light cannot be so easily extinguished, and six small candles blazed with the fire of a thousand stars. Beginning with a single student of magic, and extending to the five ponies she would call her friends, they created the flame of friendship, which cleansed the wickedness from the dark, bringing both moon and sun into balance.

But for every light, there must be a shadow. And it is within the shadows that dreadful things still lurk, nightmares that return as you close your eyes, and the last remnants of jealous pain find a new place to call home...

=====

The bell rang at CHS like any other day. For Sunset Shimmer, it was an exciting lead-in to one of her favourite holidays of the year: Nightmare Night.

Even as a filly, she'd enjoyed it, and though the same connotations did not hold on Earth—for one, they called it "Halloween—the sentiment was the same. A day of celebration, to ward off the night and offer candy to those who deserved it.

Already the campus was in full swing, for Canterlot High was known for never doing anything in halves. Not since their mutual tie with Crystal Prep had solidified their bonds even further, it was, to say the least, an amazing thing.

"One more day!" exclaimed Sunset, as the bell rang and she closed her locker. "And tomorrow is Nightmare Night; I can't wait! It'll be the first one I celebrate with you all!"

"Oooh, but don't get too worked up," warned Pinkie with a fiendish grin. "After all, the Blood Moon begins this year!"

"The... Blood Moon?" said Sunset, pausing in her celebration. "What's the Blood Moon?"

"The Blood Moon is a really spooky event, that happens every few years in this town," said Fluttershy, shivering as she pulled her fall jacket around her shoulders. "People get very strange."

"You mean downright WEIRD," interjected Rainbow Dash, coming up behind the trio with Applejack and Twilight in tow. "While it's usually safe, the weird people come out all the time."

"And it gets worse every year," said Applejack. "Ah'm worried about letting Applebloom and her Crusader friends out to trick-or-treat this year."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," said Twilight helpfully. "After all, everyone knows about it, and we'll be prepared accordingly." She pushed her glasses up in a knowing pose. "Besides, it's just local superstition."

"So... I've been here for about a year and I've never seen this Blood Moon before," said Sunset, shouldering her backpack. "What happen during it?"

"People get weird," said Rainbow Dash succinctly. Sunset raised an eyebrow and with a heave, she elaborated. "They say that back in the day, this place was a thriving farmland. Applejack's farm is also part of it. But a mist appeared one night, and a phantom image appeared on the moon."

"No one knows where it came from, but then people started to die. An' not just people too, but horses," added Applejack, making Sunset cringe and Fluttershy squeak. "It's said perhaps the land was cursed by the Native American folk, or that people who worked on the railroad that runs through the old part of town cursed this area with their dying breath."

"Either way, its still old folklore and legend. People just use it to excuse their behaviour," said Twilight. "I'm sure it'll be a nice, peaceful Blood Moon."

"I guess. Hey, where's Rarity right now?" asked Sunset curiously. "I thought she would be here by now."

"She left early, because the boutique is having a sale on costumes. And Rarity's been working herself to the bone making them," said Rainbow, shaking her head.

"I got my costume all picked out too!" exclaimed Pinkie, already put on a chicken head mask. "Bu-kaw!"

Sharing a laugh, the group headed out, never noticing that the ground was beginning to mist over a little.

=====

Nightmare Night was upon them, and everyone was dressed in their finest costumes. Each had selected something that Rarity had made for them, although the fashion designer was late for her own meeting.

"Where is Rarity?" asked Applejack, messing with her costume which was embarrassingly, a Disney Princess. At least she was the most western Mulan in history. "We're going to be late for the party!"

"She's probably taking a nap. She'll be at the party," said Rainbow Dash. "I just wish we could have gotten Fluttershy out of the house tonight."

"Is she afraid of the dark or something?" asked Sunset as she adjusted her pirate costume.

"She's afraid of Halloween in general," said Pinkie, already chewing on some gum that she had snagged on the way out the door. "Maybe, we can at least go visit her. I hear she's stopping by the animal shelter before it gets dark."

"Well it's dark now. But maybe she's there. Come on." Picking up her treat bag, Twilight gestured towards the middle of town. "Let's go pay her a visit."

The trip to the store took a few minutes, and during the journey, the clouds began to roll in as the night grew darker. Lights provided illumination across the road, and the signs of trick-or-treaters could be seen along the road with police waving flashing batons and slowing traffic for them to journey across the roads. Somewhere, there was music from a far-off party, and the general mood was festive.

"Sure is getting a little cooler this year faster than usual," said Sunset as they arrived at the store. The lights were off and she tilted her head. "Well, I guess she's not in."

Rainbow tried the door and shook her head as it opened. "No, it's open. It must be the owners keeping it open this morning."

Moving into the darkened building, Applejack reached for the lights and flipped them. She frowned, flipping the switch again. "That's strange. I don't suppose an entire row of fluorescents can burn out at once?"

"That's almost impossible; maybe the power is out," said Twilight, moving into the back room. "Fluttershy!" She called out before tripping and landing with a crash.

"You okay?" called out Pinkie. But what they got in answer was a blood-curdling scream.

Flashlights came out immediately as they ran into the room, training the light over what appeared to be a crumpled form, and Twilight looking like she had lost her mind, scrambling against a habitat.

Applejack moved forward and turned the form over, and she paled. Reaching down, she pressed two fingers against the girl's neck and swallowed. "There's... no heartbeat..."

"Fluttershy...?" whispered Rainbow Dash, her eyes welling up. "No, no, it can't be!"

"Someone call the police, hurry!" exclaimed Sunset as Pinkie dove for her phone. She moved over to hold Twilight, as the group of friends realized they had stumbled over the cold corpse of their most gentle friend in the world.

=====

The taste of fear was exquisite. Perhaps a little more sampling was to be had to regain its full strength.

The being seemed to regard the world around it with such nostalgia. And yet, perhaps there was more to this situation than it could produce.

=====

"Who would murder Fluttershy? It doesn't make sense." Twilight held onto the costume that had been found next to the fallen girl. "Is there a killer on the loose?"

"I don't know... but they're going to pay," said Rainbow Dash, seething in hatred. "I'm going to find whoever did this and... and...!"

"Now hold on a minute, don't go all half-cocked here," said Applejack. "I know you're traumatized but..."

"But what, Applejack? Someone murdered my childhood friend!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"I don't know who did it, but we have to find them, and turn them over to the police." said Applejack angrily. "Don't you think ah feel the same way? If it were one of you, or mah kin... oh sweet apple fritters, if there is a killer on the loose, Applebloom's in danger!"

"You two go to the girls," said Sunset as Pinkie returned, having called the police. "We'll take over here. But be back in one hour."

"... kay." With that, Rainbow Dash fled, Applejack not far behind.

"I got the police, and they'll be here soon," said Pinkie, her once curled mane hanging limp along her shoulders. "I'm worried about the Cakes and my sisters. Can I go and check on them?"

"Yeah, and swing by Rarity's place too. Don't worry, we'll figure this out." said Sunset.

Nightmare Night, a legend. A Blood Moon. Looking up into the sky, the clouds were covering the moon at the moment, and she grimaced. "What happened here...? And why does it feel strange...?"

"Strange?" asked Twilight. "What's strange?"

"It's just... strange...." Sunset's thought process ground to a halt, however, when the flashing lights of the ambulance and police were seen through the front window. "Twilight, can you accompany the police while I give our statement?"

"Sure." Numb from the shock, Twilight got up as Sunset helped her up, and together they went to the front to greet the medics and police.

A fine mist escaped Fluttershy's parted lips at that moment, and for a moment, a pattern appeared on her fingertips like stained glass before vanishing when the men came.

=====

"Rarity! RARITY!" howled Pinkie, slamming her fist against the door.

Within moments, the door opened up as Rarity stood there, yawning. "Oh goodness, Pinkie Pie, it's... Oh no, did I miss Halloween again?!"

"It's horrible, Rarity!" exclaimed Pinkie, running in and hurling herself into Rarity's fainting divan. "Just horrible!"

"... If you are using my divan it can't be that bad," said Rarity with a cross look.

"No, I mean this really is The Worst Thing Ever! Someone got Fluttershy! It's the Blood Moon, someone killed Fluttershy today!"

Rarity's eyes went wide as she gasped. Staggering towards Pinkie Pie, she said weakly, "Is... is this a joke? Tell me this is a joke, Pinkie Pie!" At Pinkie's expression, Rarity started to cry. "No... no! Not Fluttershy! Who would do something like this?!"

"I don't know," said Pinkie, halfway to tears once more. "She's our friend and the nicest one of all of us and...!"

"Dear, we'll find this killer. Trust me. There's no time to waste!" exclaimed Rarity. "Come along, Pinkie Pie. A smile suits you better."

Pinkie managed a smile as well, although it was a sad one. "Okay..."

=====

"Strange is right," said Twilight as she snuck into the morgue. The orderlies had brought Fluttershy's body and there she lay, covered in the sterile drape. But no one had expected Twilight to sneak in, as she began to prod around.

"No broken bones... no lacerations... she's a little blue... what could have possibly..."

SLAM went the heavy door and Twilight jumped at the noise, whirling towards the door. "Oh... it's just the wind," she said before turning back to Fluttershy -- and screaming once more as she had opened her eyes to look at her.

"Hello, Twilight," said Fluttershy with a smile. "What brings you here today?"

"You're...! You're... this can't be real, you were dead!" exclaimed Twilight as Fluttershy sat up fully. She scrambled for the door and tried to open the heavy steel door, without much success. Backing up against it, Twilight groped for something, anything to use as a weapon as Fluttershy stood up and floated towards her, twinned glowing fangs appearing on either side of her frame as it split into four. "No... oh god, no, I've seen too many movies to know where this is going...!"

"Relax, Twilight, it'll be all over soon." And her face contorted as Twilight screamed for the final time.

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note:**

> I will finish this! I just... slowed down and missed my target finish date.


End file.
